


Тварь

by Profundum_AB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundum_AB/pseuds/Profundum_AB
Summary: Главный герой рассказывает о своём прошлом, точнее, о тех событиях, которые оставили в его душе свой неизгладимый след.





	Тварь

Я не мог бы сказать, что был хорошим человеком, но и плохим я, определённо, назвать себя не в состоянии. Наверное, словосочетание «среднее звено» может подойти лучше всего. В детстве по весне я ломал чужие бумажные кораблики, которые запускали в воду, потому что мне нравилось смотреть на то, как плачут остальные дети. Но вместе с тем я кормил всех бездомных кошек и неизменно затаскивал их к себе домой, чтобы вымыть в широкой ванной и вытереть большим махровым полотенцем. Родители каждый раз ругали меня за шерсть, которая оставалась на мягкой ткани, и ставили в угол; но я не мог их винить, только не я.

Единственное, за что я, казалось, возненавидел их, хоть это было и не так, — переезд. Он очень остро сказался на моём мировоззрении: я считал, что за пределами нашего города нет и не может быть счастливой жизни, поэтому громко плакал и даже хватался за дверь, не давая себя вытащить из квартиры. Помню, как тогда за окном машины проносились старые покосившиеся дома нашей окраины, а вороны даже не каркали, только сидели на проводах и смотрели грустно, будто бы прощаясь. Мне это показалось забавным, и я улыбнулся, за что получил мягкое касание папиной горячей руки к волосам и потеплевший взгляд.

Новый дом, даже если он и был намного больше нашей квартиры, давил на нервы и казался чем-то неправильным, сломанным. «Истерзанная аура», — как говорили соседи. Прошлые хозяева как-то слишком быстро съехали отсюда, отчего по всем жителям пробежала волна самых разнообразных слухов.

Знаете, всё-таки это здорово — первый раз в жизни прыгать на кровати и чувствовать под ногами упругий матрац, забавно скрипящий при каждом ударе. Ранее родители бы отругали меня, но тогда они не видели и не слышали такого издевательского отношения к мебели.

Первый день в деревне, отчего-то называемой пригородом, прошёл спокойно: меня никто не трогал, не приставали с бесконечными вопросами по типу «а как там, в городе?», тем не менее, мне было неспокойно. Уже ночью, мучаясь то от жажды, то от жары, я наконец-то понял, что было не так. В этом месте я был единственным ребёнком.

Не то чтобы меня это сильно потрясло, но всё же стало неприятно. Поэтому на следующий день в машине, пока меня отвозили в новую школу, я сидел понуро и куксился, совершенно не настроенный на беседу с радостной мамой. Она, бледная после постоянных стрессов, смотрела на меня печально и часто замолкала, чтобы после продолжить лепетать о новых подругах с двойным усердием. Но нет, я не был ей благодарен. Впрочем, не чувствую проявления заботы в том её поведении и сейчас.

В школе мне не понравилось. В каждом классе пахло пылью и чем-то горелым; раскрасневшиеся дети бегали по обшарпанным коридорам и кричали во всё горло, задевая меня своими липкими от пота телами. Я морщился, но молчал, оглядывая бесстрастные лица людей, с которыми мне придётся соседствовать ещё несколько лет. Наверное, выглядел я тогда и в правду уныло, потому что знакомиться никто не подошёл. Почти. Какой-то парень моего возраста с зачёсанными назад волосами и круглыми очками с красной оправой неловко улыбнулся, чтобы поприветствовать меня. Он был весь забитый, да и наверняка скрывал синяки под длинными рукавами старого свитера, изношенного до дыр. Словом, не понравился мне с первого взгляда; тем не менее, я усмехнулся в ответ, потому что не хотел быть один.

Андрей, как он представился, всё-таки оказался из параллельного класса, чем, несомненно, меня расстроил. Я тогда уже распланировал, как буду скидывать на него домашку и спать на уроках, но жизнь в очередной раз показала мне фигу.

— Тебе здесь совершенно не нравится? — спрашивал он, поправляя свои очки, державшиеся только на честном слове, а я не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать всю степень своего негодования.

— На старом месте было лучше. Хоть я и не слишком любил своих учителей, в школе было очень чисто и даже стерильно, потому что уборщица явно страдала приступами перфекционизма.

Андрей хихикал и всегда неловко оглядывался по сторонам, когда мы разговаривали, ожидая новых обидчиков. Он чем-то напоминал мне воробья: такой же хрупкий и взъерошенный. Всегда хотелось ударить таких людей, да побольнее, увидеть слёзы и разозлиться ещё сильнее. Здесь же я сам вызвался в роли защитника, чтобы оставить хоть одного единственного собеседника, скрашивающего моё бесцветное одиночество.

Родители стали безумно заняты и даже почти не появлялись дома, лишь выныривали то и дело то на кухне с бутербродами в руках, то в гостиной у старого телевизора или с газетой в руке. Я наблюдал за ними словно брошенный щенок и в такие моменты понимал, что на этот раз, именно сейчас и именно здесь, запуганный воробей в друзьях мне подойдёт как нельзя лучше.

Каждый день независимо от того, хотел я или нет, сменялся следующим; они тянулись друг за другом непрерывной цепочкой, и в какой-то момент я даже перестал заполнять ежедневник, отсчитывая даты — настолько всё мне до смерти надоело. За днями проходили недели, затем месяца, а после и года.

Я стал старше, хотя, по правде сказать, не умнее. Теперь уже молодой парень смотрел на мир уверенно, даже чуток нахально, а за ним непрерывно следовал всё ещё хрупкий Андрей со своими смешными очками и заниженной самооценкой.

— Почему ты всё ещё возишься со мной? — спрашивал он иногда, по привычке оглядываясь по сторонам, не смотря на то, что бывшие обидчики нашли в нём источник неоценимой помощи с учёбой.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечал я, пожимая плечами.

Наверное, ему хотелось услышать, что мы друзья навеки, а наше общение с одной пачкой жвачки и сигаретами на двоих продолжится и после школы. Но я не мог просто так сказать это, где-то на мысленном уровне предпочитая скрывать все проблемы и переживания глубоко внутри, вдалеке от вечно занятых родителей и остального окружения. В детстве было проще: мне можно было срываться, проявлять свою агрессию и стресс через рваные куски газет, бывшие когда-то бумажными корабликами, плывущими по воде. Тогда же я просто молча терпел заскоки своего настроения, выкуривая одну сигарету за другой, и не собирался открывать свою душу даже Андрею, тихо сидящему рядом.

Но однажды всё переменилось: я встретил её.

Встретить кого-то твоего возраста в деревне, когда ты уже смирился с преобладающим пожилым населением, было неожиданно. Я молча пялился на молодую девушку, пока она поправляла гладкие волосы, глядя в своё отражение на глади реки. И я так же, как полный дурак, не мог оторвать взгляда от её тонких изящных пальцев с коротко подстриженными ногтями, блестящими от тонкого слоя лака. Её кожа казалась белой словно фарфор и, возможно, очень мягкой на ощупь, а светлые волосы развивались на ветру, переплетаясь длинными локонами, отчего девушке приходилось начинать перебирать их сначала. Не помню, какое на ней тогда было платье (смотрел ведь не туда), но серёжки-гвоздики — точно золотыми.

Я неловко вздохнул, невольно привлекая внимание, и девушка обернулась.

— Меня зовут Ира, — тихо произнесла она, протягивая мне свою нежную ладонь. Мне даже стало боязно пожать её в ответ, но я всё-таки переборол часть своих резко обнаружившихся подростковых комплексов.

— Саша.

Мы сидели вечерами у всё той же реки, разговаривая обо всём на свете, и я не заметил, как отдалился ото всех остальных ещё сильнее. Только она меня понимала, только она одна была важна. Ира рассказывала мне про звёздное небо, указывая на каждую звезду своими изящными пальцами, из-за чего мне хотелось смотреть далеко не на звёзды.

Андрей напряжённо вглядывался в моё осчастливленное воспоминаниями лицо. Высоко в небо поднимались струйки горького сигаретного дыма, когда мы на переменах по обыкновению сидели на крышах.

— Что-то произошло? — интересовался он, а я лишь усмехался.

— Ничего особенного.

И, конечно же, мне не верили.

Ира никогда не напрягала меня и, мне так казалось, доверяла каждому слову. Она мягкими касаниями гладила меня по голове, отчего моё сердце билось чаще. Иногда становилось стыдно и за запах сигаретного дыма, и за грязную одежду, давно не знавшую стирки, поэтому вскоре я стал внимательнее следить за тем, как выгляжу на наших встречах. В школе же продолжал выглядеть как обычно, потому что Ира училась определённо не там.

— У тебя красивый цвет глаз, — говорила она, заглядывая мне в лицо и довольно щурясь, — что-то есть в нём от хвои.

— У тебя же они ярко-голубые, — я неловко краснел и отворачивался, но это не мешало ей мягко и как-то шуршаще хихихать над моим манёвром, очевидным и каждый раз замеченным.

Мы держались за руки. Не сразу, но вскоре. Сначала неуверенно, а затем сильней и доверительней. Мои чувства росли с каждым днём, и вскоре я влюбился без памяти. Я был от неё без ума, хотя и не хотел этого признавать и произносить вслух. Но, думаю, она прекрасно это понимала.

Со своей внезапно проснувшейся любовью я совсем перестал обращать внимание на Андрея. Заметил, что он перестал со мной здороваться и выходить на перекуры только через месяц. Но и тогда я просто пожал плечами, в очередной раз проходя мимо.

Вспоминая об этом сейчас, я всегда спрашиваю себя — что же послужило причиной? Парень столько лет таскался за мной, наплевав совершенно на все резкие слова и злые взгляды. И каждый раз сам себе отвечаю: Андрей понял, что стал мне не нужен. Я предпочёл общество переставшего быть столь забитым воробья красивой девушке Ире, которую иногда сравнивал с лебедем. Однако парень всё ещё не знал про неё.

Мне следовало бы понять, что за мной следят раньше. Но я был слишком увлечён очередным рассказом Иры. В её глазах горели звёзды, и я не мог перестать смотреть в них.

— Мне кажется, там кто-то есть, — вдруг сказала девушка, неуверенно указывая на ближайшие кусты.

Я стремительно подскочил. Со мной это сделал и случайный наблюдатель. Андрей смотрел волком, и тогда я никак бы не назвал его хрупкой птицей.

— Пошли, поговорим, — сказал он хмуро.

— Ну, ладно, — я оглянулся на Иру и чуть улыбнулся ей. Мягко и, можно сказать, нежно, как не улыбался уже несколько лет. Парня, стоящего рядом, это задело ещё сильнее.

Мы уже скрылись за деревьями, когда он сжал кулаки и явно старался сдержаться, чтобы не накинуться на меня и не устроить драку. Андрей понимал, что точно не выйдет победителем, тем более что он пробирался за мной по кустам именно для разговора.

— Серьёзно? — надломлено, с проступившей болью, спросил он, — ты променял дружбу на девчонку?

— Но была ли она, эта дружба? — я ответил грубее, чем следовало.

Андрей распахнул глаза и неверяще уставился на меня.

— Знаешь, я впервые за столько лет наконец понял, что ты-таки мудак.

Я нахмурился и сжал зубы. Эгоистично было считать его дружественное общение со мной чем-то неизменным, понимаю, но подросток с горячим сердцем и кипящей кровью не понимал. Я бросился на него, с одного удара повалив на рыхлую землю. Парень испуганно посмотрел на меня, но даже не вскрикнул.

— Возьми свои слова назад! — воскликнул я.

— Ни за что.

Я хотел было ударить его ещё раз, не смотря на уже точно сломанный нос и кровавые разводы над губой, но меня остановили. Прохладная ладонь Иры легла на моё плечо, а потом она сама обняла меня, прижимаясь к напряжённой спине. Я почувствовал, как вся злость, что ранее бурлила в венах, и всё раздражение исчезают, сменяясь неким умиротворением.

Андрей, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Он смотрел вниз, наверное, не хотел пересекаться взглядом со мной, его бывшим другом.

— Просто уйди, — неожиданно холодно сказала Ира, выглядывая из-за моей спины.

Андрей вскинул взгляд и вдруг побледнел, разглядев девушку лучше. Я осознавал, насколько Ира красива и как захватывает дух от её тонких запястий или длинных мягких волос, поэтому вновь заслонил девушку своим телом, с вызовом посмотрев на чем-то ошеломлённого парня.

— Ты же…

— Уходи! — в девичьем голосе было столько злобы, что и я невольно вздрогнул, но затем сразу же одёрнул себя. Из наших частых встреч и разговоров я знал, какая Ира на самом деле.

Андрей с сомнением посмотрел на меня. Он уж было открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но резко передумал. Парень уходил молча, с разбитым носом и, наверное, сердцем.

С того дня я не замечал его в школе. Видимо, он больше не стремился встречаться со мной, чтобы с мягким укором напомнить о своём существовании. Я же, рассеянный и влюблённый, находился в совершенно ином мире.

Когда у меня появились силы признаться, Ира ничуть не удивилась. Она только улыбнулась солнечно и сжала мою ладонь сильнее.

Мы привычно сидели у реки, когда случилось кое-что, перевернувшее весь мой мир. Я часто думал вечерами, какого это — в первый раз поцеловаться, и в тот день я смог убедиться, что все мои мечтания оказались тусклыми и неправильными. Те чувства, та пряность на языке, которые я ощутил, были намного лучше того, что мне представлялось ранее. Ира первая переборола смущение, вновь склоняясь ко мне. И я понял, что второй поцелуй ничуть не хуже первого.

Тем же вечером я решил попить чай на кухне, хотя до этого всегда уносил кружки наверх, в свою комнату, где они лежали неделями, постепенно покрываясь толстым слоем пыли. В итоге родители всё равно находили их, когда изредка устраивали своеобразные проверки в моей комнате. Думаю, проводили они их именно из-за отсутствия чистой посуды, пригодной для кофе. Без этого напитка родители бы не смогли встать утром на работу, поэтому мне всё-таки приходилось спускать грязные кружки вниз и самому отмывать их.

Отец, читающий вечернюю газету, лишь посмотрел на меня удивлённо, будто бы не понимая, что этот незнакомец делает в его доме. Но я настолько устал на них обижаться, что совершенно не обратил на этот взгляд никакого внимания.

— Всё в порядке, сын?

Я совершенно не ожидал этого вопроса, поэтому неловко промолчал.

Мама, которая выглянула из гостиной, тоже выглядела обеспокоенной. Она смяла в руках свой журнал про одежду и непонятные блестящие вещи, отложив его в сторону.

— Милый, что-то случилось?

Я сделал большой глоток чая, разом допивая всё, что осталось.

— Всё в порядке.

Родители переглянулись. Мама обиженно нахмурилась, подходя ближе.

— Ты совсем не рассказываешь нам о том, что происходит в школе. Как, например, тот мальчик? Андрей, да? Он несколько раз приходил к нам домой.

Я удивлённо посмотрел на неё, обдумывая услышанное. Мне казалось, что они настолько заняты, что совершенно не обращают внимания на то, когда и с кем я прихожу домой. И тот факт, что они запомнили моего бывшего друга, который на самом деле им никогда и не был, шокировал меня.

Я отставил в сторону пустую кружку.

— С ним всё в порядке, но мы перестали общаться.

— Почему? — отец вновь отвлёкся от газеты.

— Слишком разные взгляды на жизнь.

И это было правдой. Мы смотрели на мир совершенно по-разному. И теперь, когда у меня была Ира, его сторона взгляда померкла и стала тем мимолётным увлечением, которые я сравнивал с откровенной глупостью. Так в детстве мне было интересно собирать разбитое стекло, но потом я прекратил это. А затем я вообще решил, что ловить бабочек в банки и наблюдать за тем, как они погибают, — моё призвание. Но прошло и это. Как и те года, когда мы с Андреем вместе курили на крыше.

С каждым новым днём я твердил себе это. Я просыпался с обидой на его злое «мудак» и с ней засыпал. И всё не мог понять, отчего же начал чувствовать необъяснимое одиночество. У меня же была Ира.

Мама вздохнула и отвела взгляд, а папа вдруг что-то вспомнил и вытащил откуда-то новый мобильный телефон, передавая его мне. Я с неким трепетом взял подарок. До этого приходилось ходить со старой «открывашкой», которая через раз ловила сеть и постоянно глючила, включая противный рингтон на уроках.

— Настроим его позже, но телефон мы купили тебе не для игрушек, а для безопасности. Понял?

— Безопасности?

— Да, — отец кивнул, сворачивая газету, — в это время здесь постоянно пропадают дети у реки. И я знаю, что ты постоянно туда ходишь. Если что-то случится — сразу же звони.

— Дорогой, — взволнованно спросила мама, — так что же полиция? Она нашла ребёнка, который пропал в прошлом году?

— Нет, — папа отрицательно покачал головой.

А у меня внутри всё похолодело. У реки мы постоянно встречались с Ирой. И если бы с ней что-то случилось — я бы никогда не простил себе этого.

Поэтому, когда мы в следующий раз встретились, я предложил ей сменить наше место для встреч. Но девушка только покачала головой, грустно улыбаясь.

— Прости, но тогда меня не отпустят. Я не могу уходить дальше, так как слишком поздно вернусь домой.

Я не думал, что какие-то полчаса сильно напрягут её родителей, но всё же согласился. Мне нравилось смотреть на наше отражение, а так же на то, как девушка гуляет по мелководью, оставляя за собой еле различимые следы на песке.

Через неделю после моего разговора с родителями, как раз, когда я демонстрировал одноклассникам новый телефон, снова случилось кое-что неожиданное. Андрей подошёл сзади, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу, и предложил поговорить в коридоре. Я снисходительно выгнул бровь, но согласился.

— В лесу что-то сдохло? Ни за что не поверю, что ты подошёл просто так.

Андрей напрягся, но не спешил начинать очередную ссору.

— В прошлый раз я вспылил, но потом мне стало стыдно за то, что не предупредил тебя, — парень отвёл взгляд.

— О чём?

Мне, конечно, не хотелось стоять и выслушивать его, но и уйти просто так я не мог. Нужна была причина. Да и интерес проскальзывал, когда я заметил его покрасневшие от частого напряжения пальцы и плохо различимую морщинку между бровями. Андрей действительно серьёзно беспокоился о чём-то.

— Та девушка, — он замялся, — она показалась мне очень знакомой.

Я напрягся.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Парень вытащил из рюкзака, свисающего с плеча на растянутой лямке, прошлогоднее издание газеты и протянул его мне.

— Пятая страница.

Я, тщательно скрывая заинтересованность, открыл её на указанном развороте. С тусклой фотографии на меня смотрела улыбчивая девушка с длинными светлыми волосами и забавными ямочками на щеках. Я прищурился. Она действительно напоминала мою девушку, но всё же ею не была. У моей Иры кожа была намного бледнее, пальцы на руках тоньше — такие называют музыкальными — да и глаза намного выразительней. В этих же нельзя было утонуть, там не отражались звёзды, которые я видел каждый раз, когда Ира радовалась чему-то.

Я перевёл взгляд на заголовок.

«Пропала пятнадцатилетняя девушка, когда ушла прогуляться у реки».

— Они просто похожи, — я недовольно сложил газету, — это всё?

— Нет, — парень решительно подошёл ближе и ухватил меня за ворот рубашки, — каждый год у вас пропадают пятнадцатилетние подростки. Парни и девушки. И все у реки. И в этой статье на фотографии одна из них очень похожа на твою знакомую. И, что за странность, вы с ней видитесь на том же месте! Верно?

Я отцепил от себя его руку.

— Ты на что намекаешь?

Во взгляде Андрея проскользнуло что-то болезненное.

— Даже если ты не считаешь меня своим другом, пожалуйста, послушай меня и будь осторожнее.

Я только хмыкнул и вытащил телефон из кармана.

— Ничего со мной не случится.

Парень нахмурился.

— Телефон не спасёт тебя от маньяка.

— А кто сказал, что там есть маньяк?

Я и сам поразился тому, как схожа была моя интонация с той, из-за которой я и получил звание «мудака» от бывшего друга. Андрей вздрогнул. Его губы задрожали от едва сдерживаемой ярости.

— Тебе так сильно наплевать на всех вокруг?

— Да, — уверенно ответил я, — мне наплевать.

Парень прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздыхая. Через одну долгую минуту он уже смотрел на меня спокойно, с затаённой жалостью. Теперь вздрогнул я, задетый и непонимающий. Почему Андрей так смотрел на меня? Так люди смотрят только на пьяных бродяг на улице, которые тянутся к прохожим и выпрашивают мелочь на очередную бутылку.

Я оглянулся назад, откуда слышались тихие перешёптывания. Мои одноклассники выглянули из кабинета, чтобы проследить за нашим разговором. Я чертыхнулся и пошёл прямо к ним, на ходу разминая кулаки. Особо дерзкие зеркально отразили мой жест. А Андрей, медленно подняв смятую газету, решил вернуться в свой кабинет. С минуты на минуту должен был прозвенеть звонок.

Хотя я и отнёсся к словам Андрея наплевательски, что-то не давало мне покоя. Мимолётом я стал замечать мелкие прыщи на ранее идеальных девичьих руках, несколько уродливых родинок на шее, редко не скрытых волосами, а ещё чуть похолодевший взгляд и наигранный смех. Я с неким разочарованием пытался вновь разглядеть в девушке тот идеал, который полюбил, который преследовал меня ночами, заставлял мучительно краснеть по утрам, разглядывая постель.

И я не знал, что делать.

Ира держала меня за руку, тянулась за поцелуем, а я… Я не мог достойно ответить, потому что больше не чувствовал ни былой пряности на языке, ни крупной дрожи, с которой я обхватывал руками её худые плечи.

— Что-то не так? — удивлённо спросила девушка, когда я неловко отстранялся.

Всё было не так. Я, вспоминая ту статью в газете, решил самостоятельно проверить новостные сводки. И всё сказанное Андреем оказалось правдой. Дети действительно пропадали здесь каждый год. И другая странность — за девушкой исчезал парень, но за парнем только девушка. Они чередовались так же, как и цветные шарики в магазинах под Новый год: вместе никогда не ставят что-то одинаковое, иначе будет некрасиво.

— Ничего.

— Скажи правду, — Ира нахмурилась, — ты же знаешь, что можешь доверять мне.

— Знаю.

Но свои опасения я сказать ей не мог. Те мысли, за которые перед ней становилось стыдно. Те самые, которые должны были прийти ко мне в голову намного раньше.

— Что не так? — спросила она требовательно, и её голос преобразился. Он резко ударил по ушам, словно звуки из старого, сломанного радио.

Я отступил на шаг, ещё один, на два. Ира — или это на самом деле была не она — протянула ко мне руку.

— Куда ты? — вопрос звучал отдалённо, совсем не так сладко и мягко, как ещё несколько дней назад.

Я судорожно сжал в кармане телефон, подаренный родителями, и сглотнул. Те звёзды, которые я видел в её глазах, сменились клубящейся темнотой.

— Кто ты такая? — мой дрожащий голос вызвал тихий шуршащий смех.

А она ведь всегда так смеялась, странно, не по-человечески. Почему я заметил это так поздно?

Тварь напряглась и вдруг закашляла. На песок брызнули капли чёрной крови. Это было так отвратительно, что меня бы вырвало, если бы я ничего не ел с утра, занятый своими переживаниями. Ира прижала потемневшие руки к груди, оставляя на коже глубокие царапины удлинившимися ногтями.

— Я говорила… — шептала она с придыханием, но противно, как заезженная пластинка, — что не могу уйти дальше… Так как поздно вернусь домой…

Я замер на месте, не в силах бежать.

— У меня совсем не осталось времени, ведь я обещала прийти к ужину, — девушка подняла безумный взгляд, бросаясь вперёд, но меня резко оттолкнули в сторону.

Андрей принял удар на себя: Ира, которую я никак не мог называть иначе, вцепилась зубами в его шею. Парень сдавленно задышал и посмотрел на меня с отчаянием и надеждой. Я не понимал, что происходит. События развивались так быстро, стремительно и чертовски неправильно, что я лишь смотрел расширившимися глазами, как моя бывшая девушка затаскивает в реку обессилевшее тело.

Андрей всё ещё хрипел, тянул ко мне руку, но я, переборов себя, отвернулся. Тогда я думал: «Это же всё сон, верно? Я просто уйду и забуду о случившимся». Я тонко улыбнулся девушке, которая оглянулась на меня, столкнув тело парня в воду. Её глаза были полностью тёмными, на лице прибавилось уродливых родинок и красной сыпи.

— Я вернусь и за тобой.

Я развернулся и побежал домой, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце.

На самом деле я не помню чётко, что чувствовал в тот момент, даже не представляю о том, какие мысли мне — жалкому пятнадцатилетнему подростку — приходили в голову. Может быть, я плакал. Дома, в собственной комнате и кровати. Я наблюдал за тем, как прозрачные капли падают на подушку, и вместе с ними терял свою первую и единственную любовь, которой никогда и не существовало.

Вроде бы на следующий день родители захотели поговорить со мной о плохих оценках по алгебре и геометрии, упомянув, что попросили Андрея предложить помириться, сходив за мной к реке. Я тогда вздрогнул и поджал губы.

Если бы он не пришёл — я был бы мёртв.

Тварь бы утащила меня, а не его.

Но я точно помню, что не винил себя: ни тем утром, ни когда в лицо врал его маме, что не видел, куда он пропал.

Когда я закончил школу и стал совершеннолетним, то сразу же уехал, разорвав все связи. Я не мог находиться в том доме, пропитанным моей горечью и слезами приходящей одинокой женщины, чей сын считал меня своим лучшим другом.

И я точно знаю, что обрывки тех событий, искажённых и необъяснимых, хотел бы записать. Не потому, что хотел бы оправдаться, да и каких-либо благородных целей у меня тоже нет. Наверное, дети там всё ещё пропадают и будут это делать. Просто я верю, что однажды Ира — моя Ира — сможет уйти дальше берега постепенно усыхающей реки. И тогда мы встретимся.

 


End file.
